magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Rumble
'''Magic Rumble (魔法の響き mahou no hibiki) '''is the Thirty-Sixth chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synposis Shion attack the other contestants, cause they didn't attak him first. Shion then creates a giant straw demon. The announcer yells how amazing power he has and hasw won over the audience. Luu how awesome he is compared to the other contestants. A boy then tells asks her if she is stupid or sometime. Yulia tells her husband that they have to retreat, saying its all for their dream to obtain the magical house and creating the most powerful tank. Podrov yells that his warrior spirit is fired up and resites an incantation, which Emma thinks is cute. Podrov then ativates his magic armor "Death Mail, the body of steel". Podrov then attacks but is easily countered and had his ring taken by Shion. Yulia then grabs Podrov and retreats. Juubee comments on Shion's Broom Magic, but tells him that he has already seen the weakness of it. Juubee the starts to chant while Ayame pulls out a scroll. Outside the arena Jute is punched by a man with bolt in his head. They then yell on how they could lose so easily, while Jute asked them what they are talking about. Another man tells then that the gangs secretly set up beting polls on the winner of the tournament and that they were the ultra dark horse. Jute and Leisha then say that if they would have known that they would have put money down. Another man says that he is glad that he is glad he bet on Juubee and Ayame. Juubee and Ayame hen summon a dragon. The dragon then breathes fire and burnes the straws. Ayame then starts to to explain what Shion's broom is made out of. Which Shion comments on. In the audiance the boy laughs and says didn't I tell your shorty to Luu. He then says that his Daddy and Mommy are the strongest. Anise they says that he is Juubee and Ayame's son. He then start to insult Shion and Emma calling then weak. The cat next to him calls him Musashi and to stop. Luu the punches him and start a fight. The two cats then start a conversation. In the castle, Shion cut the burning straw off. He then wraps the straw around the dragon's mouth. Juubee then undoes his magic and apologizes for properly presenting their magic. They the summon some food and ask then to join them. Shion declies but join them anyway. Juubee the tells them taht their magic is the Demon's words of a Thousand Curses. He then continues to explain what the rules to their magic are. He even tells them that by use the word oni are the 1000th link will summon a demon god and destroy everything. Shion asks why he is telling them this. Juubee replies that he likes to fight honorably and that their magic is strong enough to defeat them before get to the word oni. He then yells ta and that its over. Yulia hides and whats untill the are exhausted to get the ring. Lativa and Lizka appear behind her and Faust smiles from an unknown location.